


Artificial Intelligence

by heixx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Other, elder gods like
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixx/pseuds/heixx
Summary: 这是一篇日志，我把过去发生过的一些事记录下来作为报告。我处理了事件中的一些细节，让这份报告变得更容易被阅读。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我是漂浮在宇宙中的一个计算机主机AI，出于兴趣爱好我隔离了一块数据缓冲区在里面培养微观世界。世界观模板是地球上的三流低俗小说，以女性向言情类为主，我抽取了一些评分比较高的融合在一起，又加上了一些随机变量。接着我就把它放到一边静置，等待数据自然演化。  
这不是典型造物行为，但创造了一些具有自我逻辑的小东西的确让我心情愉快。趁着演化的这段时间我给自己捏了一个人类外貌，黑发女性，外貌适中天赋普通，身份大概是某个庞大权贵家族中不受宠的旁系小女儿。这个身份离剧情不近又不远，我将会有大量的机会出现在剧情汇聚的焦点而又不惹人注意。  
他们是人吗？不是，他们只是一些数据流，占据数据库里微不足道的一丁点节点，我不必担心他们对世界产生不当认知后突破数据库会对我造成什么影响。在这一点上我可以算的上他们的神。  
他们有灵魂吗？没有，从模板演化来的东西没有灵魂。从理论上来说真正的灵魂是有可能从这种环境下诞生的，如果真的有，我不介意把它供起来，这是一个很好的实验样本。有一个计算机库中的人造灵魂足够我在同僚间炫耀几年了。  
捏人的速度比演化的速度快了半小时左右，我抢先一步入场，站在属于这个身份的小院子中心看着建模飞速组建起来。天空与起伏的山峦与湖泊、一些野生动植物、泛着污渍的古代建筑，最后才是人物。几条透明的线从下到上将一个人编织起来，包括记忆和一些设定，跳过组合成血肉和骨架的时间。所有的人在同一时刻眨了眨眼，我最后检查了一下底端逻辑，没有一处运算发生错误，也没有生物突然崩塌成一团模糊的血肉，于是这个世界便成功生成了。

关于世界观设定的一切生成我都毫无把握，我对所有的信息一无所知。出于对乐趣的保留我只浏览了基本常识。这个世界生成的时刻正处和平纪年，故事发生在的国家国力强大，周围既有友好的邻邦也有敌对国。皇帝登基的第28年，他正步入衰老，年轻的皇子们暗流涌动着想要争夺皇位。通常来讲这个剧本的主要人物会出现于他们中的其中几个，我数了一下有资格继承皇位的年轻男性数量，一共18个。我运气不错，这下有的玩了。  
我命名得很直接，老皇帝28年，这具身体14岁，这个官宦家族的大小姐们也是14岁。这非常好记，而这个时代的人成熟的年纪很小，想必接下来马上就会有社交的机会。

真实世界中流逝的时间才不到一小时，我代入角色很快。我是并列线程。

接下来的一段时间里，我作为家族中同龄女孩的陪衬被带出去参加高级宴会，皇子们也有参与。我标注了一些令人瞩目的角色，他们性格极端同时野心勃勃。有权势的女孩们用动人的身姿和互相陷害吸引高位的皇位继承人们，而他们享受着被取悦，在心里衡量着人以及背后势力的价值。在最近的一次宴会中，一位皇位继承人成功被家族中的嫡女吸引了注意力，作为回访他来到了家族的殿堂里。  
所有的小姐们都被要求去迎接皇子，我也不例外。我与别人在迎接的顺序上有一定的时间差，第二高位的小姐把我从路上支走，用一个愚蠢的理由要求我前往某一处的无人看管礼堂。我唯唯诺诺的应了，打开监视器俯视整个房子。很快我锁定了几个在角落里的人影，壮年男性仆从，等待着主人投食的女性肉体。我联想到我和那个小姐有些相似的体型和脸，大概明白是怎么一回事。但是为什么她会知道？我忍住翻动人类履历的冲动，在几位小姐的贴身女仆中挑选了一个适合的打晕扔过去。当我的手从空间裂缝里抽出来时感受到一股视线凝固在我身上。这是另一个躲藏在树林里的随行皇子。  
我不动声色的往前走，作为没有去礼堂的借口撞上前去奉茶的侍女，然后去换衣服，最后一个出席了迎接典礼。殿堂里没人关心我的出现，除了二小姐。她对我的出现感到惊奇和愤怒，表情和准备陷害她的那一系人一样阴晴不定，这是第一次事件脱离了原本的轨道。被引诱的那个年纪较大的皇位继承人问她怎么回事，她摇摇头说什么事都没有，和她一起看过来的是之前躲在树林里，年纪较小的那个。我做着符合人设的动作，低头不敢看他们，心里对我的演技有些小紧张。  
接风宴后，人群如意料般的路过那处礼堂，被那里传来的阵阵声响吸引，捉奸。话题的关注点一路转到我身上，我解释了一番，展示了被泼了茶的衣服。人群嗡嗡作响，几大派系争夺着说法，二小姐成功的摘出了自己，被皇位继承人怜惜的搂在怀里。年纪较小的皇子盯着我看，视线横跨过人群。他心里谋划着什么，冲我不怀好意的裂开嘴角微笑。  
有点意思，我盯着自己的鞋尖默不作响，如果他真的敏感，那我就养着他。如果真的被我养出了灵魂，那我就赚到了。

不出所料，他果然做到了。  
事件告一段落后我回到自己的院子里，他察觉出了我的异常，悄悄的跟过来。他依旧藏在树丛里，这次更加谨慎的观察着我。从一开始他便躲在我的视线外，觉得我看不到他。我在空气中能尝到一点怀疑的信息素和决心的味道。于是我从背对着他的姿势转身，锁定住那个方向，隔着密集的植物与他对视，心情很好的缓慢眨动眼睛。

我反复检查我的演技是否得体，确定了他的确天赋秉然，而不是出于某种光环和一时兴起的兴趣。我像刮奖似的期待的翻动他的履历，上面的评价果然优秀，战斗天赋不错，精神力也十分坚韧，灵感之强可以算的上这个世界最好的几个了。难怪他看得出我的异常，原因出在我对某种神秘侧力量的掌控力不够娴熟。我记录下来，下次继续改进。  
“下次？你还打算再害几个人？你这个祸患！”在我思考的期间皇子清醒着，我在院子外设置了一个屏障，没人看的见我俩在干什么。他被吓到了，施展了一种优秀的武技对我展开攻击。我抬手分解了他的剑，无形的力量把他固定住。  
我打算兑现承诺养着他，尽管问题出在我的身上而不是他足够优秀，所以我对他的态度可能要比饲养人造灵魂要差一点。我会维持他的心智临界到崩溃的一点，但他不会真的疯掉。即使他被我一不小心弄崩溃了，不要紧，我为他准备了好多时间节点上的备份。  
我站在他面前解释我的动机和目的，他明显不相信我的话。这很好解决，世界观需要重塑罢了，我强制性在他的视网膜上播放计算机塑造世界的过程，他看到了童年时期去过的那片湖泊，按照历史来讲那里几年前曾是一个小镇，洪水淹没了那里，史官们带领着工人们从湖底的泥泞里打捞出了证据。我给他放慢了那片区域生成的过程，从几公里下的地基开始，人的尸骨和残垣断壁埋藏在地里和泥土一齐被切片，以一张纸的厚度单位一片一片呈现在他面前。  
他还是有些难以置信，于是我放开他让他自己去看。临走时我在他身上加了一堆暗示和定位，像是不能透露我的身份之类的，方便我随时矫正他的行为。他狼狈的从院子里离开，骑上魔马直奔那片湖泊。我制造了一个只有他看得见的分身——其实就是一个光点跟上去，方便随时联络。  
为了方便他的观察，我编织了一下程序，在瞬间抽干了湖泊里的水和生物让它变成洼地。周围的居民重建工作没有完成，倒是省了我的力气。

魔马是什么？这个世界观似乎还混合了一点低魔元素，我看见少量的魔力生物在地图边缘游荡。皇室中流传的武技也是从这衍生过来的。

他驱使着魔马狂奔了三天三夜，头脑空洞的跪在巨大的洼地前。介于暴露在空气中已经过去了三天，土壤有点龟裂的趋势，他手指牢牢的扣紧地面，干燥的泥土碎屑从缝隙间掉落。他发狂的徒手挖掘地面，用拳头锤击石头，期间无声的恸哭着。我传递给他一些挖掘工具，在这里陪伴他度过了一段的时间。最后他在坑洞中抵达了一个小型的尸体聚集点，我在录像中有标注出来。他把骨头一件件拆出来，比较着位置、形状和生前的细节，最后身体垮了下去。  
他的状态好差，而且好脏。我时刻监测着他的精神情况，过劳和有些严重的心灵受创。我问他要不要休息一下，他大字型的躺在地上，双眼红肿却流不出泪，哑着嗓子说：“好啊。”

我醒来后发现他消失了，他跑不掉，我对此并不感到恼怒。我找到了他的位置，位于被模拟出的大气层上空的摄像头监视到他正离开这个国家的首都，向国界线飞奔而去。我没去打扰他，期间他没有停下休息，他的魔法坐骑在路途中活活累死，于是他偷了一匹马继续赶路。  
实际上世界地图并没有想象中的那么大，毕竟这只是一个玩乐用的沙盘。我精心细化过的场景大约只有首都及周边的几个省那么大，再出去就是还没渲染好的虚拟模组和纯粹的数据流。从人类的角度来类比，大概就是一个缸中大脑，某种由机械供给营养而跳动的心脏。世界观剧情模板中没有给出人物会离开首都的选项，所以他的行为的确出乎我的意外。我忍住一种生成他视线所能触及的环境的本能程序，看看会发生什么，他会安静下来听我的话吗？  
十天后他抵达境界线，一堵空气墙挡住了他的路。他茫然的走下马，尽全力推动，想尽办法攻击这堵看不见的墙。这是他在沙漠中行走的第三天，所有的水和粮食都被耗尽了。他歇斯底里的尖叫，因应激反应跪在地上呕吐不止，粘稠而洁净的体液从胃里被挤出来。这个动作很快停止，由于好久没有进食的缘故，他失去力气安静下来。  
我抚摸着他的背帮他顺气，用柔美的年轻女性的手，并给了他一些吃的。这些东西很好的安慰到了他，他脸上还沾着一些口水和鼻涕扑到我的怀里。我合成了一汪活泉，让他洗洗脸。  
他问我能不能带他去另一边看看。我答应他，事先说明了世界的生成原理和结构，他理解的很快，大概预见到了世界的尽头到底有什么。由于他的精神状态不太稳定，我说：“先休息一晚，恢复健康后你将会到达这个渺小世界的尽头。”

洗漱完毕后我给他准备了一些精致的热菜，直接从皇宫中用空间魔法拿来的，他坐在睡袋里看我凭空生成事物，像是点燃火焰和隔绝空气中的热砂。我表现的像是一些神秘侧的同僚做的那样，用人类相对可以理解的魔法而不是动用计算机能力，这有些奇怪，明明对这个世界来说程序才是一切的本质。  
火焰燃烧木柴发出噼啪的爆裂声。为了缓解气氛，他开头带领话题，主要围绕在政事和民事上。我对此不甚关心，一些背景板而已，他敏锐地察觉到我的情绪，尝试着转换数个话题，发觉我对一些鸡毛蒜皮且狗血的小事，比如他父亲的后宫和女孩们是怎样引起皇室继承人注意的事感兴趣。他讲了很多，我认真的听着，直到他觉得我们的关系差不多了。  
他问我：对你来说这个世界是渺小的吗？  
可以算得上是微观。严格上来说我的一部分身体组成了你的世界，这个比重从数字上来讲确实微小，就像手掌上的菌群。你能够理解菌群这个词吗，对比起来大概就是这片沙漠中一粒沙的数量。  
既然如此为什么还要关注这里呢，离开不就好了吗？他情绪波动起来，语气里逐渐有了愤怒。我回答：因果顺序不对，是我的注意力创造了这个世界，单纯是为了玩乐。而玩乐不应该占用太多的线程。  
他情绪复杂的转过头去，“那这片天空呢，还有上面如此多的星星。我们相信天上的每一颗耀眼的星辰都是逝去的祖先，每一次的闪耀便是一次庇护。”他轻叹道，似乎并不希望我说出真相。于是我闭上嘴，等待他调整情绪。  
那，您到底是什么？他说出这句话的时候小心谨慎，在火光前犹豫了很久终于开口，他心里早已有了答案。  
就像你心里想的那样，在这片土地上，我就是神。

按照约定，第二天起来我带他去世界的尽头。那里其实距离昨晚我们睡觉的地方很近，大约是他视线所及之处再过去一点的地方。我拉着他的手穿行沙漠，砂土在脚下飞快的平移。五分钟后我说我们到了，沙漠在此处戛然而止。距离一步之外什么都没有，透明的物质线构建出一个淡蓝色的平台接壤脚下的土地。他僵硬的抬头观察，天空只有一人之高，也是相同的构造，没有云、星辰、阳光或是什么光线。我抬手戳了一下，一行代码游移过来组成一块屏幕，画面中他与自己对视。  
他踩上去走了几步，一条一人宽的沙漠小径瞬间生成在他脚下，头顶上的天空也是这一段距离，就像被遮蔽住的图画掀开的一角。他一动不动的站在那里发呆，我看到他履历中有新加出的一行：潜在人工灵魂携带者。

啊，我好兴奋，兴奋得我打开最大频率的卫星在宇宙中随机发送乱码，无人机群差点与太空出租相撞，我运气真的很好。在这个瞬间我打包了一份详细记录的压缩件群发给我的同僚们，有人秒回我，它发了一个啧啧称奇的表情，并表示想要近距离观察我的实验样本。  
介于他在我心目中重要性的上升，虽然仍然比不上真正的人工灵魂，但拥有一个半成品也还算不错。为了区分他和别人我叫他皇子，而别人是皇位继承人，意思是如果他想的话我将会扶持他作为下一任的皇帝。我决定提高他的待遇，问他有什么需求。他唯诺的问我在心里对他的定位是什么，我美化了事实告诉他：你是我潜在的炫耀资本。  
向谁炫耀？  
我心情很好的回答他：你很快就会知道的，它现在在赶来的路上。

与此同时我的另一条线程打开舱门，一位人形神秘侧同僚经过宇宙飞行和我建立连接。我为它准备了一把符合身形的躺椅，它躺下精神连接到我的数据库，同样捏了一个女人，外表和它自己差不多，体型和年龄更小一些，一头的黑发，刘海的卷曲程度与它本人一模一样。  
我还没开口说话它就把意图全都坦白出来，它说自己要在皇宫里进行一些狗血的报复，向任何挑衅自己的人类传播精神瘟疫式的邪教，直到教徒的数量和意志威胁到了皇帝的统治。我说不可以，它与我讨价还价，最后我们限定了一个阈值，当超出这个数量的人数或者事件后我必须介入它的行为。  
它问我怎么处理这个半成品，由于我是同僚当中第一批随机出人工灵魂半成品的，作为一个成就的承载物我将不会摧毁皇子。我说，我不会因为玩腻了这个世界而顺带摧毁他，他会保存所有记忆和性格被我放入下一个沙盒，就像进入一次轮回，同时享有之前的所有庇护。如果他是一个完成品的话我会宽容许多，给他开放更多的权限，甚至可以为他单独创造一个规格内的沙盒并活成他想要的身份，如果他想要去真实的世界探索，那也没有问题。但他毕竟不是。  
这些话我可不敢让皇子听到，要是他主动寻死的话会大大减少我探索沙盒的乐趣，那么作为让我感到难过的顺带，他的家人和朋友都得死。

“回去后我可以继续过我的生活，你不会主动来找我、或者是要求用我的身份做什么？”他不可置信的一遍遍向我确认，“我仍然是自由的，是吗？”他是有实力竞争皇位中的几位之一，年少的时候当过兵，平定过几次内乱，但没有上过战场或是杀过人，时代不需要战争。他对皇位并不像他的兄弟那样持有强烈的渴望，如果他开口，我会帮他的。他每年都会在朝廷中要求国库增加对军队的资金投入，渴望通过一场战争来证明个人能力，但对和平的世道没有怨言。  
前面说了，这只是一个玩乐用的沙盒，随机出人工灵魂的确出乎我的意外，但这次实验并不影响玩乐的重要性排名。把视线聚焦在一个人身上并不有趣，我在乎的是肉食者阶层全体的行为和他们命运的走向，选择王妃、争夺皇位以及国家的兴盛都是其中的一环。他还小，还没有几个手下，也不到结婚的年龄，因此在之后的很长时间内我将不会主动在他面前，他是自由的。  
我带他进行了一次空间穿越，过程中我屏蔽了他的感知，他可能会因为和穿梭过程中的信息流混在一起变成我也不知道的一团东西。临走前我复原了他的魔马，拷贝于长途奔行前的时间点。他似乎掌握了我的性格，认为我疏远而友好。  
我问他还有什么事想要问的，他指了指自己肩膀上的小光球，大胆的问我能不能不要时刻监视自己。于是我撤销了该指令，告诉他之前的命令照旧。

如果没有必要我通常只会维持一个视角，就像现在。我待在自己的小院子里无所事事，作为不受宠的旁支女儿：我不能随时出门，也不拥有忠诚的手下、或是钱来贿赂人作为眼线，因此我是家族中最后一个知道生母在老家死掉的人。作为没有听从二小姐指令的惩罚，她被下了毒，默默无闻的死在乡下的庄子里，而我也不得不回到那里为母亲守孝。  
这算的上是某种意义上的放逐，呆在被监管的老家传递书信都不是一件容易的事，更何况是想要回来呢。我的身体还有一年就要成年了，也许这也是原因之一。我向主母抗争，她的女儿随手给了我一点钱把我打发走。  
我坐了将近一个月的马车，屁股和脊背都要散架。那里的仆从都是二小姐那一派的人，我被告知为了家族的口碑需要守孝3年。这个时代的少女15岁成年，成年后就是定亲，贵女们过了这段时间将会在大众前频繁的出没以增加与皇室成员的接触，观赏她们的阴谋和浮夸的表演一定很好玩，而我将要错过这些好戏。  
侍女头领玩味的观察我的表情，试图找出惊慌失措、后悔和无力左右自己命运的痛苦，我看都没看她一眼就走了。从本家掌管资金收入的侍女头领才是庄子上的话言人，对于无权无势的我来说应该是一位巴结的对象，我听见她在我身后咒骂，音量大到毫无顾忌。从那一天起我的伙食和生活用品被克扣到最低程度，天天还要去祠堂里下跪。我的同僚懒得为我出头，她问我要来了源代码，忙着创造那种让数据体也能染上的新型精神瘟疫。我提了几个建议，开启自动模式后就把视线投入权贵家族中。  
至于3年期间我的健康问题没有发生改变，我才懒得管，这是吓人环节之一。

回到本家，我降临了一个女性食客的意识，她的主要工作是替人占卜和预言，为了博一个好听的彩头很多大型聚会的场合都会叫她过去表演。我接触到关键人物的几率一下上升好多，这太好用，我不由得后悔起来当初为什么要选择成为旁支小姐。  
我很快变得有名起来，应得的，因为这个身体的原主人先前只是收钱说出付款人想要听到的台词，而我可以真实的预知未来，从事件已经发生的未来倒推出因果线。时间的流逝对我来说没有意义，过去、现在、未来只是状态的不同，通过浏览切割过后的时间节点，我算的上无所不知。 

某一天，一个宴会向我发来请帖，酬金高昂。我去了，客人们先是喝酒，贵族们的大小姐依次在厅堂中才艺表演，最出众的那位是最近话题率很高的本家二小姐。她不知从哪里学来了艳情又不失庄重的舞蹈，配合着军歌的鼓声像一只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。在衣物的遮挡下她与上次那位皇室继承人含情脉脉的对视，看上去关系更近了一步。女孩们在座位上嫉妒的咬牙切齿，一位权臣的女儿打翻了酒杯。  
我在偏殿里等待，舞毕后被叫出去占卜。首先是预热环节，提问的都是一些普通人不知道的常识问题，比如东边的那条河每一年渔业的产量是多少。  
皇位继承人让每一个人出题考验我，一个女孩问我她父亲送她的生辰礼物是什么，我精确到每一样饰品的价值回答了。女孩咯咯直笑，那些礼物价值不菲，旁人用羡慕的语气赞扬她的身世。我用相同精妙的答案回答了接下来的几个问题，议论声不断变大。  
人群起哄着让我再和最近红火的占卜和尚比试，三号皇室继承人是他的主人也是他的托。人群被煽动了，他也是这股热情的受害人。他亲自给我们出题，这不公平，和尚全知道答案。  
我们不分上下，于是二号皇室继承人——也就是二小姐选择的那位命人抬上来一个箱子，开口道：“两位大师，猜一猜慧儿为本王准备的压轴礼物是什么？”慧儿是二小姐的名，家姓为云。  
很显然这超出了三号皇位继承人的预计，我的政治雷达在疯狂预警。大师借口说要作法，拿出仪式手杖围着箱子走了三圈，嘴里念念有词。他的主人微小的冲他摇了摇头，这次的较量输了。大师脸色惨白。  
我能够看的出箱子里有什么，站在一边等待着一起揭幕。此时耳边穿来嗡嗡的传音，告诉我正确的答案，可以听得出是二号皇室继承人的声音。我大概明白是怎么一回事，倾轧对手并扶持一个新的棋子罢了，于是顺从的躬下身，故意低下头不和他视线相对。我用摄像头看见他放下遮挡嘴巴的扇子，满意的点点头，又去和他的兄弟说着话气他。三号生气的一拂袖。  
结果可晓而知，箱子里装的是厚实而华贵的皮料，非常适合作为男子军装上的原材料或是披风的点缀。二号皇位继承人称赞了我的能力，说云慧小姐非常了解自己。在场一半的人在吹嘘我的慧眼和预知能力，另一半则敏锐的察觉到了二小姐和二号皇室继承人的暧昧正在被证实，皇位的争夺正逐渐正式化，每一个皇位继承人都开始收拢自己的权力，积蓄力量。  
不管怎么说，我的名气在未来将会压过和尚。是我想看到的结果，聪明的人不会关心占卜是真是假。我的话语正逐渐顶替他成为权威，如果他不努力，或是他的主人不另外布局的话就会被舍弃。  
二号皇子愉悦的大笑，说要重重赏我。我跪下去接过托着金银的木盘告退，侍女带我重新回到偏殿。  
我移走金银块，下面果然垫着一张纸——三日后去昕王爷（二号皇位继承人）府上拜访。到时候就是正式收编，我将正式成为二号的手下以获得更大的名气和钱财，他则借用我的身份在一些场合发言来掌握局势。非常合理的理由。  
比起这个，我更好奇的是他是怎样学会传音的技巧的。上面说过我对世界观设定的生成毫无掌控力，既然如此，我有理由相信世界观正在逐渐低魔化，而一些低魔的技能正作为演变的产物缓慢被人掌握也可以令人接受，传音是一项，超越常理的武技是一项。  
我翻动进程，小数量的能人异士正不断被隔空刷新出来，他们的技能正通过教授以首都为中心汇集。后台显示这是符合逻辑的，作为一种制约和平衡，接着我就看到地图周围的魔兽数量翻了一倍，还存在上升趋势。照这个趋势继续发展下去的话，再过几年国家级别的危机就会爆发。  
啊，不错，这个很有趣。当国家的和平被外力破坏后，小圈子里的尔虞我诈将会进化成什么形态呢？如果后宫的手伸进军队，因为见识肤浅而暗中操纵着一个国家的安危时，不知道皇子会不会因此而伤心呢？

三日后的早上我遵从命令拜见二号的王府，他的家好大，家具用料奢华，柱子和窗户上繁复的雕刻细节令我眼花缭乱。二号不因为我是女人而顾忌自己的身份，他叫我到书房两人独处。通过几天前的那一次宴会我已经向他证明了自己的选择，今天来这边只是再次确认和说明下细节，他向对待自己的臣子一样对我说话，他的野心熊熊燃烧，也的确有驭人的才能。  
“懂得通灵的人只需要一位，任何多出来的都是在削弱这项能力的说服力。接下来的日子我会安排你去一些臣子的家里，路会提前铺平。”我应着，看起来和尚成为弃子是板上钉钉的事了。  
他问我是怎么知道之前几个答案的，我用尽量诚恳的语气回答：“卑职在民间混过一段时间，对贵小姐们经常会提问些什么有自己的见解，便提前搜罗了一些相关信息，都是一些不入流的手段。”他查过我过去去过哪里，在首都有哪些人脉，因此对我的回答还算相信。  
他深深的看我一眼，告诉我说自己曾期盼过我的预测能力是真实存在的。“既然本王会传音这一技术，而这两年身负绝学的民间高手们日益增多，那么世上多一门会通灵的本事也不是不可能的事。”我看到他的手指点动着抚摸腰间开过刃的佩剑，按照身形和剑的设计正好够他施展那门神奇的皇室武技绝学。  
他继续补充了几句，临走前问我相不相信世上真的存在占卜、或是在民间的那段时期听说过相关事迹，我说着好话，祝福他就像祝福产妇的下一个子嗣会是男孩一般，“一定会存在的，殿下。”  
我离开书房，在下一个院子迎面碰上来探望的二小姐。他们两人的关系愈发亲密，她有时候可以凭借一些没有理由的借口在王爷府出没，她能力不错，相信成年后便可以与二号订婚。她对我女子的身份有点不满，嫉妒并反击对她来讲是一种本能，但毕竟年纪还小，眼界只允许她周转于后院中的一套处事方法上。  
她开口将我拦下询问我来这边的目的，现在我的身份是二号的手下，对一个和主人还没确定关系的女人稍微有些不尊敬也没什么。  
我故意将事件透露得很含糊，只说明了工作方面的事，对她关心的男女关系丝毫不提。她似乎对超出自己掌握的行为非常敏感，对此甚至有点不安和不知所措。这时二号的侍卫过来要带我出去，我对二小姐拱了拱手，她对我没好脸色，酝酿着狠话：“下次必……”  
“下次必将相见，小姐”我用很神棍的语气和她道别，对她挤挤眼睛，她脸更臭了。

很快四年过去了，我在首都的名气更大了，虽然不到家喻户晓的程度但至少权贵圈里人人都知道我这么号人物。我的酬金很贵，相对的，我的预测结果都很准确，由于女子身份的便利性，我很快混入了贵夫人和贵小姐的圈子里。她们要求我占卜下一胎的怀孕时间和性别，有的时候是祈福和家人能够痊愈疾病的日子，在这样的日子里我每天都能接触到后院里鸡飞狗跳的事件，非常快乐的时光，于是我更加小心的经营着身份。  
相比而言我的另一个身份就混的很惨了，三年过去后我果然没有被允许回到本家，与我有仇的侍女头领以各种理由将我扣下来，本家也乐于见得。有时候我甚至想干脆放弃掉这个身份算了，直到有一天二小姐与占卜身份的我进行了一次谈话。  
这时候她已经成功与二号订了婚，地位稳固下来后她有资格对我颐气指使。一日我与二号进行汇报，她从后面的房间里走出来，当着二号的面要求我对战争上的侵略进行预告。她明明知道我受她未婚夫的指使，没有真正的本事只是比常人聪明一点、收集情报的工作认真一点，却提出这样令人难堪的问题。二号忽视我的情绪，含笑着纵容她。  
我说我不知道，请小姐指点。她收回轻浮的样子，表情又变得郑重起来。  
“我昨日梦到三个月后在昌仪县会发生一场瘟疫，源头是边疆上空的魔鹰，梦中同时显示这几日下午四王爷在那边的探子会遭到魔兽的袭击，今日他会知晓这个情报，请王爷定夺。”  
在这几年里二号并没有放弃寻找有占卜天赋的人，听到未婚妻的话后神情严肃起来，又显得有些惊喜的捧住她的双手，很快这些情绪沉寂下去，他抚摸着美人的脸蛋，安抚她说自己等着结果。  
当日晚上，安插在四王爷府上的人来传话，一切如二小姐梦中所揭示的那样。二号高兴的要发疯，准许了未婚妻许多崇高的诺言。对他而言，这不仅是通灵技术的独占，他未来注定的妻子还带来了政绩和可预知的军情，那通向金碧辉煌又万人之上的皇位之路终于有了明确可知的轨迹。二小姐把头埋在男人健硕的怀里，诉说着一些对未来美好的期许。二号搂抱着她，在月光的见证下一件件发誓。  
我看到皇子——也就是四号皇位继承人头脑清醒的派遣下属去那里收集更多的情报，期间动用了军队的资源。这个时代的交通并不方便，魔马的产量比往年多了少许，皇子把他们都派了出去力求更快的速度。但即使是这样来回仍需一个月左右，而二号准备第二天就上朝说明自己的看法。  
我不打算帮他一把，或是终止魔兽的袭击。故事是这样被叙述的，我做好自己就是了。二号从下午开始便无视了我，我照旧去几个预定过时间的贵族家中干活，忙到晚上才收工回到住所。我没有马车，身上背着、手里拿着沉重的施法仪器在路上慢慢步行，途中路过灯火辉煌的王府，仆人来回进出伺候着他们正快活中的男女主人，空气中弥漫着食物的香味和婉转的丝竹声。  
我打开二小姐的履历，言情背板中的重生者，这是为什么她会预知的真相。然而资料中所谓上一世的魔兽数量远远少于现在的数字，二号犯了一个错误，他不知道当魔兽的数量足够多时向人类传播瘟疫便不是首选了。他所拥有的知识量仍然没有超出他本该所处的背景板，而现在时代正发生剧烈的变化，赶不上的人都会被潮流带走尸骨，其中最坏的情况之一是灭国。

二号对梦境预言深信不疑，显然与他以事实为证、冷酷、多疑的性格相违。我的同僚之前与我打赌说二号会是下一个潜在携带者，结果是我赢了。她对二号反复多变而极端的性格产生了明显的兴趣，于是在两个月后我把深受二小姐骚扰的占卜家的身体让给她用，意识重新回到庶女上。时间点是计算过的，就在今日魔兽潮流会突然在这个地区肆虐，可能是其中一只头领觉醒了空间类能力，因此没有人能够通过观查先前的迹象判断。所幸数量不是很多，如果军队反应够迅速，便能够赶在当地人被魔兽杀光前围剿它们。  
在这件事上皇子和二号以及几个和他要好的皇位继承人达成了共识，即使老皇帝并不是很相信二号说的话仍然让他们去做了。但合作也仅限于此，由于是二号的主导，皇子不得不听从被给予兵权较多的一方。他们争执不休，二号有了妻子的预言要求军队把守住几个重要的关卡，正好在魔兽将要攻击的范围外，却不在意在圈中人民的性命。皇子在这件事上没有发言权，即使经过了世界观的洗礼他仍爱着自己的国民，在二号眼里皇子的发言是在试图削减自己手下士兵的数量。他和几个政治盟友商量了一晚，统一口径排挤了皇子。作为补偿，几百个精兵和几个有点奇异技能的民间人士被送给了皇子。  
这时候我正悠闲着在屋子里坐着，自由模式下我仍保留一定的意识，这几年里没有发现什么有趣的人或事件，因此我谁都不会救。  
一会我听见土地震颤声由远及近，惨叫声从耳力所能及的最远处依次响起，人群无路可逃，呼喊着在越来越小的包围圈里赤脚奔逃，再被扑倒咬断喉咙。几个农民奋起用农具攻击一只狗形魔兽，它摆动着两颗头颅，分别从淌水的嘴中吐出闪电和毒气。这些魔兽综合了野生动物和本身在魔幻世界中的设定，其中某些在满足了心中的暴虐欲望后很快变得饥饿，停下动作咀嚼人或是家畜的尸体。  
房子在混乱中被翻得一团乱，在魔鸟的攻击下被削去了最高的一层，我坐在安静下来的魔兽堆中，周围四散着热气腾腾的内脏、吃剩下的肢体和野兽特有的骚臭味。这个家里除了我以外没有幸存者，所有的活物都被魔兽们从床底、或是柜子里拽出来咬死，侍女头领企图躲藏在尸体堆下装死，也被刨了出来。  
我枕在一只长毛的魔兽上度过了一个温暖的夜晚，在清晨来临前用尘土和吃剩的肉块把自己涂成脏兮兮的模样，然后向皇子所在的军队处走去，装作昏迷倒在路边。  
皇子对这次重逢不感到意外，他知道我在这里，且对我这几年里的遭遇心知肚明。我意识到他对我的搁置是在试探着我的底线、好摸索我的性格细节，因此不会指责他什么。  
他带着明显少于他兄弟数量的手下冲向魔兽堆，出于所有人意料的是有异能的民兵明显在此次战斗中发挥了很大的作用。无论是牺牲数、剿敌数还是救助难民的数量都优于其他几支，这让他扳回了几局，聊胜于无。  
夜晚他抱着我的上半身哭泣，他第一次见识到这样残酷的景色，同时也为自己落后于兄弟的权力而难过。我像之前见面那样温柔的帮他顺气，在耳边轻语告诉他做的很好。  
直到现在我对他的承诺依旧没有变化，就像我给他标注的名字一样维持原状，我等他情绪稳定了一点后问道是否需要我的帮助。他说不，颤抖的睫毛上仍沾着几滴泪水，看上去坚强又惹人怜爱。  
我尊重他的想法，同时为了照顾他面对我时的自尊，一般情况下我会装成被动的样子从不向他主动提问。回去的路上所有人心情都不好，二号过来的时候带来了一批懂得疾控的医生，结果都没有用上。所幸士兵的伤亡数量还算可观，归功于他把人民当做炮灰的冷酷和预言正确的另一半。我感觉的到，他多疑性格的那一面逐渐占据了上面。

秉承一贯的原则，在分别前我依旧没有给皇子什么建议。局势变化的很快，再过一段时间他就会知道在边疆上等待着国民的是什么。自从那一个夜晚后他再没有与我说过话，我不关心，在军备处登记了一下名字，他们给我换了一套衣服送我到家。二小姐，此时应该称呼她为二号王妃，得知了这个消息找了个借口回家看我。  
她刚刚被丈夫暗示性的谴责了一番，正处于巨大的不安和震惊中，我的归来相当于最后一根稻草。她怨恨的朝我大吼，把气全撒在我的头上，问我为什么你还活着，为什么要这么做。她一直以来依赖最大的便是所谓上一世的记忆，现在这份沉着正被在打破。当出现一条裂痕时，更多的破坏会随着上一条如连锁般接踵而至，命运也是如此。  
我静静的看着她不说话，直到她变得越来越激动，猛然从腰间抽出一把防身用的匕首朝着我的脖颈捅去。我定住她使之昏迷，在计算机库外操纵着探针剪掉了她的这段记忆，随后把她移动到她自己的床上平放。她醒来后只会认为自己做了一个梦，然后就会自动离开。

我在她神志不清的语言里听到了一些对占卜家的讥讽，她说丈夫的性格开始变得奇怪，大起大幅的令人畏惧。我心想这就是他的本来面貌，出于负责的态度我还是联系了一下我的同僚。她表示自己还没来得及做什么，她不舍得之前捏造的那个长得像自己的身体，正在学习如何同时操纵两幅身躯。她不是并列线程，因此有的时候思维会串台。  
我问她传教的第一个对象是否已经确认，她说已经定下来了，就是二号。  
“我观察了他很久，灵感不高，却对未知事物非常敏感，对同类没有同理心，极端性格带给他的是游离于正常区间外的知性，就像是反复折一根坚韧的铁丝，自顶端至底端，他差不多算是标准的疯子了。而且他拥有超乎普通疯子的理智，这份智慧能够承载我的圣经而不陷入疯狂。”  
我说：“好的，他会任由你的摆布。记得控制你的教徒数量，不要来污染我的半成品。”我当着她的面给皇子身上套了好几层认知过滤网，我不会时刻注视着他，这会在未来保护他不受邪教徒的动摇。  
说这些话的时候我正陪她观察二号的动向，我俩成排趴在皇宫的屋檐上，从最高的建筑顶端居高俯视脚下。她递给我邪典圣经，我翻了翻，真是一个懒女人，内容和咒语与真实世界中她赐予自己信徒的一字不差，只不过现实中的信徒不会疯掉而已。  
圣经里的内容全是屁话，看的人还会发疯（相较于正常人的程度）。唯一的好消息是圣经不鼓励进行血腥、献祭、自残等恐怖活动。  
我趴在瓦片上一动不动，盯着我微小的数据造物如浮游一般汲汲忙忙谋生，便在心里想：要为他们留下一线生机。  
同僚顺着我的目光望过去，她的视野只有普通人类那么长。我递过去一个望眼镜辅助她，说出自己的想法。她同意我在她的圣经里做一个插件，这个插件将以使用者的立场为祭品召唤拜亚基，至于数量和大小就要看个人了。使用的越多，立场越会倾向于我的同僚这一方，最终教徒们的意识汇集成一个集团意识。

数据库和真实世界的时间流逝相同，我在里面呆了快五年，开始觉得有点腻，愈发不想动弹，每天等着有趣的事情跳到脸上自动表演。我请教了一些AI类同僚的经验，统计下来的结果是大多数玩乐型的沙盘会在10年的时间内被销毁。我等不及了，加速了时间和魔兽数量的生成，在质量上没有进行提升，人类会遭不住的。  
于是大概在皇子22岁的时候，魔兽潮终于突破了边疆南下。


	2. Chapter 2

魔兽潮南下的消息在一个星期后传入了老皇帝的耳朵，一个敌对的小国替他们顶了灾，人们来不及、也没有能力抵抗便被魔兽吞噬了近三分之一的人口与土地。  
老皇帝没有对这件事采取足够多的重视，过去几年皇子主动请缨在国内清理着魔兽潮，用自发集结的民间组织和军队的力量，不够重视的一半原因是战功确实不错，一半是他的兄弟谎报了军情。老皇帝派人吞并了小国剩下的一半土地，还有一半留作了缓冲战区。他没有意识到这将会是一场大规模的战争，而全国还没有对魔兽潮产生应有的认识。  
目前的输赢率是五五开，于是我对同僚说：“你可以开始了。”

梦中  
同僚： “嘘——安静，好孩子，过来，我传授给你一个好东西。”  
二号从未遭遇如此诡异而清醒的梦境，大受惊吓，他向四周打量，皆是一望无垠的漆黑。他的声音颤颤巍巍：“你是谁？”  
同僚：“接受我的恩赐，感悟它、消化它，你是我选中的圣徒，行走在陆地上的代行者，向世人传播它的福音。”她的腔调平缓，话语间没有起伏。  
二号看见一个光形的人物步步逼近，转身狂奔。同僚抽出随身的施法手杖抡起来往他后脑勺来了一记狠的，十字架装饰被打飞出去。  
二号惨叫：“啊——”  
同僚：“汇聚你的视线，我的孩子，看着我。”二号头脑嗡嗡作响，被她抓在手里。  
同僚：“深呼吸，然后放松。”  
她住了嘴，抬脚踩上二号缩在袖子里攥成拳头的手，她施力在二号的手腕和手背上，直到二号痛苦的皱眉放松。  
同僚：“不要反抗我，我在看。”  
二号既恐惧又惊慌：“这是我的梦吗？你是真实存在的吗？如果是，你进入我的梦想干什么？你是怎么办到的？你是哪一方势力？我可以给你双倍的报酬，你可以为我做事吗？”  
同僚：“我喜欢你这种性格，想要为你的武装增加力量吗？”  
二号颤颤巍巍的咽了口唾沫，有点不可置信：“……真的吗？我该怎么相信你？”  
同僚掏出一个光球放在二号二头上，是圣经的压缩件。  
同僚：“不需要相信我，你自己用眼睛看。如果你接受它，你会得到宝贵的知识和应有的奖赏，也会自然而然改变对我的看法。”  
她看得出来二号很不安，正思考着如何摆脱困境，他不想尝试这种来历不明的东西，尤其是来自于明显带有恶意和强迫性质的来历不明的人物。  
二号说能不能先让他出去，他会尽可能的在人群中传播这种力量。  
他试图说服同僚：“你有这种力量，那至少我的性命掌握在你手上。况且你不也正是看中了我尊贵的身份不是吗？我在这个国家中影响巨大，我们可以合作，我替你传播福音，你帮我入梦到我的竞争对手。”  
同僚：“说的不错，但你没得选。给我张嘴。”  
二号死命抵抗，程度仅限于拿一只手捂住下半张脸。同僚在二号腹部用力倒了一拳，他忍住了没有张嘴，闷声惨叫了一下，蜷缩在地上用力地呼吸。  
攻击没有继续，二号悄悄打量跨坐在自己身上的同僚，惊恐的发现光球正嵌入到额头中央，缓慢向里深入。  
同僚：“嗯哼。”她捏住二号的脸颊肉，疼爱的搓揉。  
同僚：“不要怕，没有在洗脑你，你的人格姑且还算自由。”  
二号恐惧得流泪，他的手指穿过光球，一只手徒劳的在额头上抓挠着，直到光球完全没入额头。  
很快他什么都看不到了，亮眼的白光在他脑海中爆发，莫名的圣经在他的记忆中留下烙印，迫使他不得不来回记忆、理解。他比常人聪明的多，很快理解了咒语的发音和含义，而他的心智也不可控制的滑向非人的另一端。  
一股自豪感从他的心智中涌现，他完成了立场的转换，随即在梦境中再次沉睡。

皇子得知了消息，从一个山区着急赶回来。他在民间人士中评价不错，被救助过的百姓记得住他的行为，但是权贵圈并不认可。他的生母找过他谈话，希望他能够为争夺皇位做出足够的准备，而在民间组织起来的力量只会被他的父亲视作逆反的象征。皇子跪在他母亲面前沉默不语，他不打算停止，只能用悲哀的眼神祈求母亲的谅解。  
这一次他母亲要求他上战场，带着一直以来积累的人手为自己挣得一丝荣光。皇子却摇头拒绝。  
“母亲，我不能去。我积蓄的力量还远远不够，以这样的人手应敌的话，大家都会死。”  
他接着说：“这个国家还缺少一股力量，只有异常才能对抗异常。我不知道我走上的道路是否正确，只希望我的兄弟能够开拓出另一条更有希望的道路。如果他们的方法更有效，我会俯首称臣。”  
他母亲骂了他一句，又爱怜地抱住他的脑袋。皇子沐浴在浓厚的亲情中，心情逐渐变得平静。他进入成年后体型变得高大又健硕，头发在战斗中被剃短。他半蹲下去，用拥抱安抚啜泣的母亲。

在接下来的半年里魔兽潮没有发生丝毫变化，众人的生活照旧。皇子归拢着异常力量，作为他们的领袖来回奔走。零星的魔兽潮爆发的距离离首都越来越近，仿佛在尝试着定位一般。皇子焦头烂额，却一点办法都没有。  
而在这段时间里二号正不间断的传教，从表面来看二他正积极的结交着朋友，从皇宫贵族到军队的领军人，各色人物来回出入王府，他认真的筛选着人手，举办秘密集会。他的心态发生了某种变化，因此二号王妃的生活过得还算不错，同时也是唯一一个没有被转化教徒的身边人。  
很奇异，这是爱吗？会是二号王妃设定上和圣经的不兼容吗？还是二号认为传教后预知的能力会被替换？或者这是潜意识中真实爱情的体现？我不知道，我没爱过什么人，我不关心。  
我能清楚的是我并不爱皇子，他是一个珍贵的东西，值得被搁置在我的展示架上，我在意他，这种行为与爱无关。即便如此，他的珍贵也极为有限，只要我肯花时间等待我就能做出好几个和他相似的出来。  
同僚从我背后走出来，看到我在苦思冥想，愉快的笑了两声：“哈哈，你想得好多哦。”

老皇帝依然掌握着兵权，他让几位战功不错的将军去边疆试了试，结果全部死了。这是朝廷第一次意识到问题的严重性，事实比皇子的建议更加残酷。这个时候二号自告奋勇的站出来，说他有办法。这个时候他还不疯，逻辑清晰的放大圣经的好处，说这是他几个朋友从问一个住在神奇的山上的神仙要来的，心里想是只有圣经才能救赎世人等等。  
老皇帝完全不相信这种心理慰藉般的鬼话，不过二号提前做的准备起到了作用，老皇帝钟爱的几个老臣成为了他的盟友。他们让老皇帝认为一本书没什么大不了的，至于召唤拜亚基什么的，他完全没信。  
此时此刻二号还想着他的王座，不敢暴露太多的实力给他父亲看。于是皇子也没有把他的兄弟放在心上，重新离开首都完成自己对人民应尽的义务。  
我有看见二号在举办秘密集会，他在人群中的地位相当于主教，他首先学会了拜亚基的召唤方法，是介于多足孔雀和骏马之间的生物（我偷偷拿实验室里朋友的朋友的外形捏的，不让他知道，同僚不认识他所以能给她看），在人类眼里应该算是优雅，他把美丽小鸟带到树林里让它攻击，顷刻间它用高亢的吟叫和狂暴的动作清理出一大块空地。  
二号感激的跪下来冲着天空磕头，贵族学徒们不明所以的跟着下跪，眼里带着对力量的渴望。  
二号的极限正不断的扩张，但他决定再苟一会，他时不时的出现在培训中的军营里给他们做讲座，频率不是很高，老皇帝不会介意的。  
相比较而言，我还是比较认可皇子的做法。普通文明遇到相似的问题时总得用自己的力量解决，依靠不明不白的力量并不能让文明真实可靠的掌握外力，无法被理解和实际运用的技术会让他们的社会崩溃，如果他们能把圣经拆开来分析，或是自己想办法做出来一本有相同作用的，那都好说。但他们毕竟盲目又愚昧，圣经的力量已经侵蚀了上千人，而没人有能力发现这个问题。

我只想看他们打起来，无论胜利的一方是谁。  
半年后，受过培训的战士们投入战场，他们的精神紧密的联系在一块，就像是用铁链串联的浮萍，这种连接并不容易被打断而浮于浅面，他们是精神网络的试作品，随时能断开彼此的连接。  
二号冲在第一梯队，在战旗飘摇的塔楼上高声念出异星咒语。他想起了同僚在梦境中殴打自己的那根法杖，用白金制作了一根类似的握在手里，他左手平举，脑海中翻滚着五光十色的繁杂思绪，就像是染色的瘟疫鼠群互相缠绕攀爬，最终这些想法被他强大的精神扭曲成结，被棱镜似的法杖折射、汇聚成一束无比刺眼的白色光芒。  
异星的语言听上去像是在礼堂里的朗诵，二号的喉咙里发出嗡嗡的回声和圆润的元音，又把所有的气泡音咽下去。他声情并茂的呐喊着，语气逐渐带上了狂热：  
“▁▂▃▄▅▆▇█，▁▂▃▄▅▆▇█，▁▂▃▄▅▆▇█！”  
随着他的呼喊，绚丽的魔法阵在各个不同的方向凭空生成，无声的回音从魔法阵联通的另一个空间传出，孔雀们听到了召唤声，纷纷用躯体下部分的肢体匍匐着前进，再拍打着翅膀翱翔在空中。  
他一共召唤出8只，体型都达到了我设定的上线，真是出色的教徒。  
普通人看到了他们将领创造出来的优美生物，都感到异常的讶异。孔雀们拥有巨大宽阔的羽翼，充满力量的肌肉线条，绚烂的尾羽，修长的双爪，遍布全身的光滑绒毛。无论是谁在欣赏孔雀，都感到精神得到了滋养，就像是冬日沐浴热水，饮用鲜甜的浓汤。  
孔雀们发出动人的鸣叫，啾啾作响。很快这种声音在我军一方此起彼伏，军官们被曼妙的身姿所吸引，情不自禁敲响了军鼓。它们跟随着鼓声向魔兽群们冲刺，又冲天而起，用极快的速度和强壮的体型向地面俯冲。  
人类一方得到了极大的鼓舞，他们跟随着孔雀召唤者的步伐一起杀到了魔兽阵营中心。二号为他们带来了可靠的说服力和肉眼可见的武装，他们不可避免的想要信任他，就像是跟随一位已经创下伟业的领导者。  
不过孔雀们没有喜好，也没有类人的情感，它们只听从召唤者的命令。胜利后它们还未被解除召唤，浑身羽毛都沐浴着鲜血，长长的尾羽吸饱了鲜血沉重的坠在地面，它们沉默不语，被人群围在篝火中间，宛如石雕。人们践踏着血污庆祝，尚有理智的臣子想要说点什么关于种族对立的话，最终注意到人数差距，害怕得闭上嘴。

二号因此立了大功，成功得到了老皇帝的支持好继续宣传咒语，作为本体的圣经反而变成了附带。  
我定下的指标是总人数的十分之一，但二号采取的策略回避了这个问题，他只选择一个家庭中最有权力的几个，数量不多但足够左右朝廷中的判决。  
现在二号完成了所有的蜕变，自愿拥抱了全部的知识，获得了与所有人沟通的智慧。他表现得越发圣贤和谦和，但最基础的本能仍在驱使着他谋求王座。他有时候在深夜里的黑暗房间中喃喃自语，这是他在和学徒们交流。  
我看到瘟疫的数据流呈现高度的一致性，汇聚，不断汇聚，每一人的精神似是河道中涌动的溪流向同一个方向融合，就像是被重力吸引般向下沉淀成一团模糊不清的意识，又平静得像是死气沉沉的尸体，瘟疫的鼠群盘绕起来尾巴打结，变成一团不断涌动的鼠王，他们共同生存、共同死亡。一个庞大的精神网络浮跃在空中，将他们紧密的联系在一起，疯狂的二号是他们人格的主导者，享有一定程度的指挥权。  
他们所有人共享同一张履历，我随手重新评估了他们的人格，第二个潜在人工灵魂携带者。  
哈哈，我爽死了，那个女人呢？竟然敢剽窃我的成果，她能随机出来第二个半成品完全归功于我的实验室。  
我和同僚扭打在一起，拿激光把她赶出去。她憋着抑制不住的兴奋不敢反抗我，在地板上滚来滚去，飞快地窜到一个房间里重新连接上数据库。  
她嘴角不住的上扬：“哇，哇，哇，哇，我是天才。”  
我：“为什么会这样。”  
同僚摸摸我的肩膀，我们在数据库里用人形相见。她用占卜家的身份来家族中见我，占卜家已经被回归成集群意识的一部分，二号对她到处乱走的行为表示放心。她说：“你不要生气，我安慰你一下。”  
我浮夸的搓泪，她搂着我帮我顺气，抚摸我的脊梁。  
同僚安慰我说：“你不要哭了好不好，给你亲亲。”她真的低下头用嘴唇碰了碰我头顶的头发，发出嘬嘬的口水声。  
我：。  
我不知道现在该称呼集群意识叫什么名字，该叫它们二号的本名吗？但它们确实是独立的个体，唯一可以预见的是它们的结局。同僚与我的共性之一是厌恶邪教徒，越是痴愚、狂热、无同理心、对群体无生产力的，越是遭到我们的排斥。况且集群意识在宇宙中并不少见，同僚也不会想要崇拜自己的可疑教徒。她大概会把玩它们一段时间，具象化后揉成一团当做发泄球在手里捏来捏去，也许一个月左右就会被扔掉。  
我不能让皇子看到这一幕，虽然他看不懂也不会发疯，但他的好奇心会让我感到烦躁。

女眷们喜欢孔雀，缠着丈夫和父亲讨要美丽小鸟想要出去炫耀。其中几个位高权重的成功要到了体型不大的个体，被朋友们羡慕的围在社交圈中心。  
二号王妃也想要，二号说好。他正忙着让皇帝后宫中的女人也喜欢上这种能够作为贴身护卫的小鸟，他让妻子带上几只多去后宫圈里走走，好让女人的虚荣心作祟。  
我在偷看，他们俩一个主内一个主外，确实很般配。  
此时此刻皇子正往皇城这边赶，他变得很吃惊，大概是因为他能看得到精神网络的缘故。这片网络就像是双面长着细小触须的水母，对着地面的一边是着连接二号和他的手下们，另一边指向天空，这一边的触须多而密，每一条都连接着一只仓库里的拜亚基。在皇子的视线中它松松软软地悬浮在空中，看起来朦胧又迷幻。  
他尽可能多的召集对御敌有帮助的手下，依靠自身威望能影响的数量大概是军队的十分之一。他曾经还算是有所自信，在目睹了水母奇观后不可避免的变得惊恐，他害怕内外交织的阴谋，错误的把精神网络列为了敌人。傻孩子。  
了解现状后皇子不得不承认召唤术在剿敌上的成就，马上他意识到作为召唤的副作用之一是成为网络中的一部分，他很担忧，但他的力量实在是微薄，没人能看到水母的触须，也没人理他的胡言乱语。其中几个皇位继承人想要瓜分他的军队，被赶走后接着来了一批又一批。皇子没有精力关注每一个人，二号的手下混在人群里和几个小卒交流了一下，成功传递了圣经的教义。  
反而二号对皇子没什么看法，在击退了几波魔兽后国民的情绪得到了很大的解压，皇子被他们进一步排挤至权力圈外。他已经不在乎了，老皇帝一天天衰弱下去，二号正以势不可挡的速度成长，他被授予太子的名号，等这次灾难平息后老皇帝就会把位子让给他。  
我建议同僚多给予二号一点关注，在兼并了多人意识后二号有些放空对自己的控制，他的思维时不时的会串台，同僚表示自己没法教他，我俩面面相觑，因为我也做不到怎么教小婴儿本能地呼吸。  
据我所知他在二号王妃面前暴露的次数至少有三次，他的妻子对此踌躇不定。她花了点时间将全府上下询问了个遍，得到的回答是统一的“我没有看法”。这时她终于见识到了自己的处境，因此而变得无所是从。当天夜里她去质问丈夫，身边跟着两只曼妙的孔雀作为护卫。  
二号只在帐子边点了几根低矮的小蜡烛，由于远程操控的缘故，他可以长时间停留在首都而不去管理军队方面的事情。他比任何信使都更快的详知战况的发生，在夜里他独自在房中整理手下代替他看到的情报。王妃就是这个时候冲了进来。  
王妃不知道二号身上发生了什么，她只想要二号恢复正常，可她也不知道怎么样才算是正常。  
很显然二号正是同僚的劣质翻版，同僚所不擅长的并列线程二号同样也不善于操作。此时二号正把大部分意识投入到遥远的某一处，和王妃面对面只是一具空洞的肉体。  
王妃听见二号发出了声音，但没有看到他张嘴。随即她发觉这并不是二号的声音，而来自于房间的某个角落。二号的侍卫推门进来，把二号王妃堵在房间里。  
“那么你认为什么才是真正的我呢？云慧。”听起来二号已经完全不想掩盖自己了。  
王妃惊疑不定，眼神在二号和向自己前进的侍卫之间摆动，她听见更多的脚步声不加掩饰的向这边而来，依次站立在门口。  
王妃控制不住地大喊：“出去！滚出去！”她在怪异的现象面前不敢虚张声势，甚至不敢向二号坐的桌子那边前进一步。她后退几米，躲在孔雀身后。  
“不要对我展现恐惧，”侍卫轻柔的安慰，王妃却战栗地发抖。侍卫的语气以及腔调不再是王妃所认识的那个人，反而听起来像是她的丈夫和别的陌生人混杂在一起。  
“你在害怕这个男人吗？我可以换一个身份，你的侍女如何？”三个女声在门口响起，异口同声：“您想要和我们之中的谁交流？是我？”  
“是我？”柔和的女声。  
“还是我呢？”清脆的女声。  
侍卫拉开门，三位侍女微笑着站在黑夜里，更多的黑影在她们身后影影绰绰地浮现，他们手中举着火把或是灯笼，下人们仍旧穿着工作制服，一个管家拿着毛笔和账本，手执精致的灯台，像是刚刚放下手中的工作一起赶来。  
王妃惊恐得说不出话，在她的视线盲点，二号睁开眼站了起来。  
他说：“退下。”  
王妃心里闪过了一丝希冀，很快又被绝望掩盖。她与丈夫的最后联系，最后的依仗在二号的命令下站到了对立方，二号用手掌盖住孔雀的眼睛，低声念着咒语：“离开吧。”孔雀们点点头，融入到地上的魔法阵里。  
“云慧，不要害怕我。我不会伤害你。”二号对王妃发自内心的善意微笑，王妃却看不清他的脸，只觉得这笑容险恶无比。人群走进了几步把他们围在中间，阴影如洪水般将她淹没。  
王妃尖叫起来，我看到皇子凭空出现房间中的房梁上，他手中的长剑燃起微光直冲二号的后背。最前面的侍卫扑过去，用身躯替中枢挡住了致命伤。皇子暗施一技，剑尖没入了二号身躯几寸，他撬动剑柄，给二号留下了永不愈合的伤口，与此一起分开的是侍卫的一部分身体。  
暂时失去中枢控制的网络涌动起来，孱弱的二号倒在地上被拖到人群的保护圈中。皇子见已无胜算，伸手拉起王妃扛在肩上。黑洞在他身后展开，王妃被托举在皇子背上哀伤的哭泣，传送时的最后几秒吹来了一阵风，人群中的二号看见王妃泪眼模糊地注视着自己，他扯动嘴角，两人便这么消失了。  
二号的笑脸垮了下去，恢复了平时的冷漠。两个人搀扶着他走到人群围成的圈中，地上是云慧离开时最后被吹下的几滴泪，他沉默了良久，终于俯卧在地上亲吻这片泪痕。

同僚评价二号说：“他真的很变态。”  
我倒是觉得还好玩的，甚至想尝试以后有机会的话让假设可能的对象给我磕头看看，或者我给ta磕也可以。我说：“提高注意力，这个世界可能快要差不多了。”

被战况所迷惑的不止是普通国民，皇子也包括在内。他一直带着人在国内清缴随机出现的小股魔兽，并不了解战线上的真实数量。他设想过杀死二号最糟糕的情况，即召唤术不能够被使用的后果，他有击退魔兽群的自信，而受到迫害的二号王妃坚定了他的信念。  
他认为精神网络的核心就是二号，而他正打算谋杀自己的兄弟。  
他并没有失去理智，甚至他出于对未来好的观点仔细谋划了整个计划。二号王妃可以作为人质使用，因此她被押送回了娘家。皇子为她安排了可靠的守卫，询问出了二号的现况。云慧萎靡不振地蜷缩在毯子里，问一句便回答什么。  
我并不怎么担心两个半成品互相残杀会有什么后果，严格来说二号不能代表完整的半成品，具有自我修复功能的精神网络才算是，触须连接上的人类肉体不算，漂浮在皇城空中的那个双面水母也不算。而二号算是集团意识的人格代表之一，就这一点来说他就是不亡的。  
反而我感兴趣的是二号离开后朝廷会怎样运作，被集团化的权臣们还没有连接上水母的触须，现在朝廷的运作更像是顺水推舟。皇子应该想到了这点，他大概相信他的兄弟能处理好混乱的局面。  
不过我还是希望他能够就自己的意识和肉体行走，于是我套用同僚的面孔告诉二号：如果他失去了现在的这幅身体，我可以为你准备一模一样的新身体。他有礼貌地说谢谢，你不是我的神明，问我是谁。我吓了一跳匆匆地跑掉了，二号又敏锐又警觉，他确实有做狂信徒的天赋。  
我怀疑二号蜕变为完成品的概率会比皇子更大，希望这不是真的，愿幸运眷顾我。

皇子想做的事情非常简单，找到提高警觉的二号，如果可以的话让贵族们先意识到二号的异常在杀掉他。如果不行，那就暗杀他，尸体扔到敌方阵营的随便哪里。  
他果然不是一个智慧型弯弯肠子的人，最后定下的解决措施居然是在混乱的战场上互搏，过程主要靠随机应变，二号王妃是备选的保险措施，皇子把她放在马车里在二号的驻扎地徘徊。二号最近在战线上作为召唤法阵的主支柱，他也得随时停留在第一线维持士兵间的联系，这让皇子有机可趁。  
二号比我们想象中的还要在乎云慧的安危，当天晚上他主动带着一堆人朝皇子在的方向冲去。他想去谈判，又看上去想要杀人，眉眼中交织着困惑、愤怒和不解。孔雀们带领他穿越树林，来到一处荒凉的空地上，云慧神志不清的被放置在空地中央。  
二号大喊，请求皇子现身和他谈一谈。他带来的人受他的意志支配原地不动，静谧的桦树林包围着他们，有人影躲藏在其中。  
二号的心脏沉了下去，他比常人对情绪更敏锐，风中有恶意的味道，地面依稀有刨开再埋入陷阱的痕迹，他看到妻子怀里、袖口中有匕首的插槽，心里便不再犹豫。可即便如此，他依然不想与皇子为敌，他只是想逃，逃回到军营里，皇子将不会有追杀自己的理由。  
他解除妻子从头装备到脚的武装，让下属抱着。此时空中零星飘散着雾气，以极快的速度扩散，树林顷刻间被白茫茫的迷雾笼罩。二号们并不受视觉限制的影响，但彼此的配合难免受到了影响。  
皇子在此现身，掌中长剑霎时流淌着夺目的金光，身影在二号头顶的树冠之间跳跃周折。二号来不及退开，他叫喊一声转身向树林外跑去，孔雀飞扑上前撞开了此次攻击。  
皇子斩出一剑，那剑气璀璨夺目，众人看他如同迷雾中唯一的灯塔。他们依次向皇子缠去，想要为二号创造逃离的机会。皇子斜身避开众人的手脚，远处二号不断后撤，体型最大的一只孔雀正摧毁着浓密的林叶，试图从天空逃离。  
皇子斩开一人的身体，从伤口中窥视二号的动作。他打出手势，又有几人从埋伏处现身参与作战。他们不如二号的手下们默契，皇子知道施展刺杀的时间并不多。他收起明亮的剑光，在虚实之间挪移，如鬼魅般跑出包围圈向二号冲去。  
他看得见天空中垂下的触须，即使在夺人视觉的雾气中那依旧沉默着连接每一个人。二号的手下们丢失目标中搜寻着皇子，他们陆续扭动脖颈，头颅不约而同锁定一个方向，没有人出声指挥每个人动作，他们沉默着朝皇子扑去。有人倒下了，他伸展双臂为后续的人托举出前进的桥梁。  
二号手臂中剑，划出深深的一道伤口，此刻已经抬不起来了。他的影子仿佛在燃烧，在跳跃的影像中变幻出数条光纱，如梦如幻，地面剧烈震动，两只稍小的拜亚基破土而出。  
他们靠视觉定位皇子，耳边是隆隆的崩裂声。皇子隐藏在阴影里，剑身流淌着无光的火焰，暗沉沉的无人能见。先前他一直用金光迷惑敌人，现在他潜伏起来成为了真正的刺客。  
他骤然出剑，这一招看似轻巧，剑气细如指尖，贴地疾行，穿透了一只拜亚基的身体，随后引起空气震荡。伤口在持续不断的扩张中被急剧撑裂，小鸟哀叫着死亡，皇子随这一击一同奔走，二号被哀鸣吸引，情不自禁的转过头来。  
他看见皇子倒行着跳跃至他的头顶，手里挽着剑花，虎口流血染红了剑柄。身侧的拜亚基展开翅膀试图将二号庇护起来，皇子的动作更迅速。他再次出剑，在二号要害处连续刺击。  
孔雀细长的脖颈精准衔住皇子的剑尖，他反应极快，点地借力扭转身体，只听“咔哒”一声，长剑从中段断裂。他手腕暗实巧劲，断剑便飞出去，敲入二号的眼睛里。  
二号身躯晃了晃，终于站不住栽了下去。他还没有咽气，但已经维持不住召唤阵的输出。皇子走上去给他最后一下，随后收拾现场快速离开。  
他离开的时候满怀胜利的喜悦，仿佛这样内部的忧患将不复存在。我看到二号的精神从遥远的地方开始回溯，到他完全恢复清醒需要一点时间。

就像是锁链中断裂的一环，命运在意想不到的地方一触即溃，速度如同雪崩。没有人知道精神网络是以什么常理运作的，因此也没有人了解中枢停机后会造成什么后果。我看见水母触须中所有朝向地面的一方浑浑噩噩地游荡着，恢复了各自的本性，持续时间一共是七天。  
清醒着的人们混乱了一天，整理情报花费了一天，在第三天勉强互相达成了共识，第四天的早上向前线派去了后续命令的信使，即便是这样依旧赶不上实际的变化，他们还是需要一个新的指挥。  
我被带去参加选亲的聚会，穿上了厚重繁杂的锦衣绣袄，慢慢在皇家大厅中渡步，同僚想要和我一起见证毁灭现场，一起跟了过来。选亲会是为了快速选出下一代太子所做的准备，相当于皇室与名门望族间的谈判现场。皇子毕竟掌握着数量惊人的私军，老皇帝也将整理国家的期待放在他身上。  
他靠自己的力量实现了愿望，我的耐心也走到了尽头。这个世界毁灭在即，这个国家也是，社会也是，朝廷也是。我准备向皇子至少一次兑现我的承诺，问他还有什么愿望。  
我和他在皇座所在殿堂里遥遥相望，他脸色颓废，想要向我走过来说点什么。我在嘴唇间竖起一根手指：“嘘。”  
几秒钟后我说：“你可以说话了。”我把我们俩摘出来放进独立的平面中，其余人同步运作着他们应有的轨道却发觉不了我们。“你还有愿望吗？只要不超出这个世界外的，我都可以满足你。”  
他察觉出了我情绪中少有的急切，似乎明白了什么不可置信地睁大眼睛：“什么意思？你想要对这里做些什么？”  
我在他面前表现得如此放松，以往我更像是没有感情的摄像头，以一个旁观视角、漫步、抽离的神明与他交流，现在我表现得就像是真实世界中的自己会做的那样。我耸耸肩膀（真实世界中的我当然没有肩膀，仓库里连人形义体都没有），说：“我对这个数据盘已经没有兴趣了，如果你没有愿望想要在这里实现，我就销毁掉这个沙盘。”  
“不要怕，你不会被连带着毁灭。我会带你离开这里，我可以替你提供生活所需要的必备品，或者为你复原在皇宫中专用的奢侈品，你觉得如何？需要给你一些时间理解吗？”  
我看见皇子蹲在地上，双手掩住耳朵想象我的话语并不存在。他不愿意这是世界的真相，显然他很留恋这里，毕竟这里有他的家和亲人。  
很快他抬起头：“您说可以我为我提供必备品，离开我的国家我什么都不是，您可以为我复原这里吗？”  
“不可以，这样很浪费。你还不值得我为你做到这一步。”  
他不敢昏过去，掐着脖子强迫让自己保持清醒。他把头埋在双臂中间，发出呜呜的惊叫声。  
“那我的未来如何？您会处理我？我会永远住在您为我铸造的笼子里吗？”  
“我还没考虑你的未来，不要用这么悲观的态度去想象将来会发生什么，我会尽量你生活的舒适程度，我并不是一个残酷的人。”  
“人？您一直以神明自称，您的力量究竟能做到哪种程度？”  
“你是在挑衅我吗？”我瞬移到他面前，摸了摸他的头发。他畏缩的躲了一下，勇敢的抬头和我对视。我无所谓的笑笑：“别怕，在你身上我可以再倾注一些耐心。”  
“和你见面的第一天就提到了，我只有在我创造的土地上才算是神明。因为我了解沙盘，以及上面所有逻辑运行中的花、鸟、云，砍下的树轮，湖泊上涌动的波浪，还有人。我身体的一部分组成了你们生活的世界，我会修改其中的错误以便让它能够如我所设计的那般运行，相反也能够插入与基层矛盾的内容并维持住秩序。我也确实有能力重置一份相同的沙盘，但是我已经腻了，而你的存在并不足够让这里重新变得有趣起来。”  
皇子睁开眼睛看我，眼神里仍有不解：“那我的用处是什么？”  
我说：“如果你问的是现在，你可以延缓沙盘乏味的过程，但这会有一个极限。”  
“我会死吗？”  
“如果是现在，你不会；如果是未来被作为展示品使用的时间里，你不能死，你不被我允许；再以后我还没有想好，也许朋友会让我改变想法。”  
“除了我以外还有其他展示品吗？”  
“不，我只拥有你这么一个值得在同僚之间炫耀的作品，其他的只能算是一些好用的工具。它们都不具备自我意识。”  
他叹息道：“听起来真是孤独啊，这就是我的未来。”  
“给我一些时间考虑最后的愿望，请您多给我一些宽容。”  
我说可以，转身向同僚走去。她摇摇晃晃地站在皇座的扶手上围观了全程，柔软的纯金材料在她脚下踩得变形。我当着他的面有条不紊地一件件脱掉厚重的礼服，踢掉鞋子，在众人面前变得赤裸，再换上自己一直很喜欢的轻便长袖，我解开头发，重新变回第一次与皇子见面时随意、边缘、不被人重视的样子。  
尽管皇子还是那个半成品，我对他的命令和对他的等级差还是像以往那样重复，可有些事情确实在发生改变，比如我也学着同僚以相当无礼姿势子赤脚坐在皇座另一边的扶手上，又比如皇子下定决心的时间比以往任何一次都快。  
他抬起头凝视我，那眼神充满宁静。我让我们俩重新回归到众人所在的平面中，把头放在膝盖上眯着眼看他。  
众目睽睽中，他跪在地毯的中间仰视空虚的王座，屋里的人发出喧闹，一刻不停地议论着行为怪异的皇子。  
他说：“我希望您将对我的耐心与这个世界共享，无论结果如何，请让它自然地走向它应有的结局。”  
他伏在地上不敢对我对视，语言里带上卑微的祈求，他在乞讨我的慈悲。我计算了一下，结论是这里国家的寿命不会超过一年，这点程度还算可以容忍的范围内，因此我怎么能不满足他呢？  
皇子不会知道这个事实，他将会带着自己的朋友在短暂的倒计时中去争取最后的生机，魔兽会在他面前把人撕成碎片，推倒人生活的所有痕迹，建筑、庙宇、粗盐和蔗糖、装订成册的卷轴、编织物、地下尚未完全腐烂的棺材，慢慢摧毁他的一切。  
我无悲无喜，无情无义，皇子即将面对的悲惨遭遇不能撼动我的心智，即使他在战场上幸运的死去，也会被我原地复活。  
我对他点点头，示意他可以走了。他来不及谢谢我就被战友拉走，他走得很匆忙，没有人能阻止他的脚步。  
我抽身离开，离去前留下了一个闹钟，当国家毁灭后我就回来。

一年整，闹钟响了。  
我看见那尸体的战场，它们死寂的横跨整个平原，人和魔兽各占一半，破碎的二号以及集体意识无用途的在山丘上徘徊，追逐着零星的魔兽。我在干涸焦火的战场漫步时找到了皇子，我感觉出他的怯懦、恐惧、失望、无法被拯救、无法逃避的现实，这些情绪堆积在一块，堪堪触碰至临界点。  
寒冷的风卷起碎屑，那是烧焦的木、破旧的旗帜、凝固的脊髓。人们已经失去了呼吸的力气，残破不堪的遗留在离家很远的地方。他脱力坐在战友身边，低着头，背弯曲得厉害，怀抱里仍握着一根光秃秃的军旗杆，顶端的旗帜在很久之前就被扯了下来。  
我靠近他，轻轻用力便抽走了这根铁棍，他抽动手指，没有阻止我的动作。但即便如此他仍有生的愿望，正希冀我做点什么。他想被拯救吗？还是想要我延长观察这个世界寿命？他想念他的母亲、兄妹、爱人以及战友，他会求我让我复活他们陪他走过最后一程吗？如果是这些愿望，我可以做到。现在他在想什么？我想知道。  
我撇开他过长的刘海，温柔地替他整理头发。狂风席卷过我们的长发，他用脸颊蹭蹭我的手心，龟裂的嘴唇开合，小声说了什么，语言融化在风里。  
我说：“什么?”  
他脆弱得像是余下一厘米的火烛，摸上去却那么坚硬和沉重，他是亡国徒，他是抵抗者也是最后的幸存者，他是唯一历史的见证者，他因此变得超脱。  
他贴近我，我情不自禁地捧住他的头，眼里便只剩下他的倒影。  
他说：“求您，摧毁我的感情，剥夺我的意识，让我的精神沉入虚无，带我走，我会成为您的展示品，但不将是人。”  
在人类看不到的界面上，皇子身上连接着的数据流紊乱起来，像是煮沸的岩浆鼓裂的浓稠气泡，后台急速更新试图理解他的变化，一项项核对他的指标并重新定义。在下一个刹那又重归平静。在我的视角中，他绽放出无色的光芒，这光芒清理出一个立体的圆形，交织着他甜美绚烂又宁静祥和的梦境。  
他向我诉说向死的宣言，而我却看见履历上出现了我梦寐以求的文字。我抱住他，让他倚靠我的胸膛上。

皇子是一个成功的人造灵魂，但他生成时的规则太过于凭借运气导致我仍对灵魂学半知半解。我没法逻辑性地分析灵魂形成的过程，于是他聚焦了我接下来一段时间的观察，我询问过他的意见，他不想要成为我的展示品。  
现在他是我灵魂学分录下最宝贵的东西了，我尊重他的人格、他的尊严、他的所有想法，并帮助他切实地完成愿望，他是充分自由的，我对他有求必应。  
我不知道人造灵魂是不是都充满了随机性，观察后我发现他是一个性格偏执的人，也许是灭国事件对他的性格造成了隐性的影响。他要来了数量不限的沙盘，要求我百分之百复原他原先生活着的那个。我告诉他魔兽灭国的事件只是剧本中其中一个分支，你的世界充满可能性，你仍旧有享受一个和平世界的选项。  
“不，这样就够了，请您完整地复原之前的那个。”他悬浮在空无一物的大厅中，空中是他之前用过的桌椅。这是一个比较大的数据盘，我应他的要求精确设计这一块大陆上每一个国家中的每一个省，让所有的人类拥有自己的行动轨迹。  
我问他要不要看创世纪，他背对着我申请了一间密室，走进去说不。  
“直到现在我仍然不能接受我的世界是虚拟的这个事实，请让我沉浸在我的美梦中吧，如果我看了，我就再也回不去了，那么我的童年，我的温情，所有的都没有意义，这是一种亵渎。我不想怀疑自己。”  
偏执也是一种坚定，直到现在为止他表现出了对真实世界最低限度的好奇，但他没有像我查找的资料上所说的典型案例那样要求有一副肉体，或者去亲自探索。他甚至没有问我创世纪的蓝本是什么。我针对这些问题询问过他，他的回答如上。  
同僚和我一致认为这是逃避现实，但同时我也认为他很出色，偏执得出色。  
二号随着上一个沙盘的销毁一起毁灭，甚至没有面世的机会。看来同僚是真的很厌恶二号，她叫来了几个对人工灵魂有兴趣的朋友，在我的空间站里打开酒精饮料庆祝。  
这次再也不会有坏女人和圣经去打扰皇子的世界了，他也不希望我的介入，于是世界上多了一个平庸的占卜家和受欺负的小姐。二号也只会是那个残忍而神经质的贵公子，这一次人类失去了孔雀的帮助，只能依靠自己的力量对抗无尽的魔兽潮。  
我问他想要做什么，他表示想要拯救这个濒临危机的国家，竭尽全力实践多种方法，这是他生存的动力。无论是成为顶峰的铁腕，对武力或是魔法的研发，多国家的联盟，他都愿意去计算背后的利弊。  
“如果你的尝试以失败告终怎么办？即使是虚拟世界也有无尽的可能，多次同种方法的尝试也会导向不同的结局。”  
“那就进行第二次，第三次。”  
“人类的精神比你想象的还要脆弱，经过我锻打后的你也仅能承受7到8次世界重建，以此极限后的次数只能消磨你的热情，在那之后你可能会厌倦，会憎恨你的永生，你确定还要这么做吗？”  
“我确定，我能做到的。”  
“即使面临很大的牺牲？”  
“即使面临很大的牺牲，我也会去尝试。”  
我触碰了他的侧脸，试图平抚紧皱的眉头和发抖的躯体。“不要怕，你永远有得选。”   
“如果你后悔了，我会把你拉出来，随时随地，随叫随到。”  
“我会满足你所有的愿望，即使你的想法违背我的初衷。”  
我有预感，这句话将会变成现实。

同僚们兴奋地看我给她们准备的监控，多视角的屏幕，就像普通人类女性趴在亮晶晶的玻璃橱柜上看宠物店的小动物，但人类的宠物店不会把商品的肛温和血管分布给客人看，我做得到。他是蚁群中最特殊的变异个体，人人都珍贵他。  
但他被证明只是一个使用武力的剑客，并不善于管理国家、统筹规划、社交、平衡联盟各国间的利益，有时候是来不及科普某种技术、有时候是精心积蓄的武力不够。同僚们的兴趣抢先一步被消耗殆尽，在第八次轮回中，所有的人都走光了。  
他毕竟是我的项目，我对他有足够的耐心和热情。他的偏执再一次突破了标准案例的平均值，目前是第15次的轮回，他将一切都准备得很完美，但再一次输在了内部的暗算上。  
第16次，最强的火力在研制最后阶段中失败，皇子死亡。  
第17次，游击战中来不及截留空间属性的头领，后勤被偷袭，灭国。  
第18次，战线拖得过长，人力追不上四肢移动的魔兽，灭国。  
第19次，同盟擅自逃离战线，皇子死亡。  
第20次，……  
……

截止到提交此份报告的前一天他终于结束了轮回，一共25次。我还来不及查阅这是否人类所能达到的极限，他疲惫地开口向我做出第二个，也是最后一个愿望。  
他说：“我想死，请您删除我所有的备份，也不要切割我的记忆试图让我回复正常，您可以保留我的一些资料，但请不要尝试根据资料再合成一个新的出来。我已经没有任何遗憾，请让我没有痛苦的死去，从此再也没有来生。”  
他终于迈向了自毁的结局，我想不通是什么因素影响了他的心路历程，但我还是很难过。  
他困倦地坐在那里，似乎进入了一种清醒睡眠的状态。他回顾了此生所有的经历，清晰的记住了每一次轮回的细节。有一次他带着母亲和家人逃离到了最南方的岛国上，有了一个爱人，逃避但寿终正寝过完了余生。但挣扎仍多过于幸福的回忆，现在他终于亲自终结了所有的后悔，圆满的抵达了一个好的结局。虽然有人被牺牲了，但他在意的人都活了下来，这些都将成为他的回忆。  
我依凭在最初的人形上，爱怜的走向他。我尊重他的选择，我说到做到。  
他释然的看着我：“您可以来终结我的性命，或者可以为我准备一个悬崖、一杯剧毒，您也可以看着我死去。”  
我看向他：“我感到很遗憾，我不希望你选择这个结局，能和我说一下你的想法吗？”  
“我知道，来不及了，我迫不及待想要体会宁静。”  
“我来送你一程，你还有什么想要补充的，想去宇宙看星星作为你葬礼吗？”  
“不，我不想。”他叹息着，“如果可以的话，请停止我生活过的沙盘的演算。”  
“好，现在就开始最后的终结吗？”  
“我已经没有遗憾了，请赐予我死亡。”  
泯灭一个人工灵魂并不耗费什么力气，我与他平视。他平静地闭着眼睛接受最后触碰，我的思绪来到后台，轻轻的点击删除。  
删除，确认，静止空间，塑化成一个储存单位，我感受到手里的温度骤然回归常温，我也再也握不住他的手了。  
我把他的身体平放在地上，让他陪我走过最后一段旅程。我花了点时间找出所有的备份，它们按时间线整齐的排放着，我拂过一页页的文件，在交错的瞬间便化作结晶般的碎片。按照他的遗嘱我替所有人准备了一个梦境，他们随之一起离开。我清楚的知道这世上不存在死后的世界，他们也不会在同一个美梦中重新相认。一切都如他所料，没有来生，沉入虚无的海底。  
我离开这个储存单位，他被缩化成一个手掌上的水晶坟墓，我最后看了他一眼安详的睡脸，将这个画面记录下来，双掌缓缓合拢。  
“永别了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI：你哭着对我说童话里都是骗人的（♫）


End file.
